Mi ÚniCo ConSueLo
by setsu-ai
Summary: cuando la única forma de estar con la persona que amas, parece ser la opcion a liberar tu alma es cuando sabes que haces lo correcto, estra junto a el toda la eternidad.


Consuela mi alma el saberte a mi lado aunque no pueda tocarte, conserva mi ilusión de llegar a hacerlo, de tenerte cerca aunque sea como amigo. Pero no puedo soportar este rechazo, el hecho de no volver a verte más que en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños…QUE DIGO!! En mis pesadillas.

Desde aquel día en que te fuiste mi alma se fue en cada paso que diste para alejarte de mi lado, y los pedazos de mi corazón me dejaron el camino marcado. Pero… de que me sirve buscar y encontrar a un ser que nuca querrá ser mío, quizás el acabar con esta pena, con este dolor que me ha acogido.

Miro mi estrecha ventana, muchos dirían que bello día, pero a mi parecer hasta la mañana es sombría.

Desde que escapaste mi cuerpo ya no duele, sino que no se siente y camina lacónicamente buscando la respuesta que nuca formulaste a mi verdadera pregunta aparente. No dijiste nada, no cambiaste tu semblante, te fuiste sin más, sin decirme a que parte, a que lugar para encontrarte.

Mira como el destino juega con la vida de un hombre que nunca lo fue, con un demonio oculto vestido de belleza y perfección donde lo vez. Cuanta gente no me dijo que buscara un nuevo amor, que no viviera en el pasado, en el recuerdo de un traidor.

Sí, traidor y ladrón por negar mi amistad y llevársela con él, por aceptar mi corazón, mi alma (mis dos almas) y llevárselas con él.

Sueño contigo, sueño con él cada hora, recordando sus ojos, contraste carmesí en los míos, sus labios, hielo ardiente que paraliza y aviva mi corazón. Cínico emblema de frío y calor, incapaz de expresar completamente lo que quiere tu corazón.

Sueño con tu muerte y muero contigo; te sueño alejándote y corro tras de ti; Sueño que sueño que te sueño y despierto mil veces en que te haz ido, y ni repuesta a mi pregunta, ni deleite de mis ojos, mi nariz, mis manos; ni siquiera tu presencia está conmigo.

Ya no duele ni acaricia, ya no hiere ni sana la herida. Maniquí de híbrido soy, igual que tu y diferente a la vez; así como te espero cada noche y tú no te dignas a aparecer.

He muerto el día que te fuiste, he muerto en los primeros pasos que diste.

Ni una gota en mis ojos he dejado.

No tengo otra alternativa, debo truncar mi destino.

Morir hoy día, morir mañana, morir ahora es lo mismo, porque la vida se repite en el mismo letanismo. Morir hoy día, morir mañana… NO!!! MORIR EN ESTE MISMO SEGUNDO!!! Deseo ser un alma en pena para que estemos siempre juntos. Si es la única solución, y para nunca separarnos, yo junto a ti, tu junto a mi aunque no podamos tocarnos.

Me conformo con mirarte y saber de ti tu bien, con tenerte todo el día, años y más; estar a tu lado, apoyarte aunque tu no lo notes. Si es la única forma de estar contigo, no hago ningún reproche.

Así, decidido mi destino, me levanto y dirijo pasos a mi objetivo, tengo miedo y ansias, quiero liberarme de una vez de esta carencia, de esta falta de sentidos y de honra, de esta falta de vida que me ahoga.

Para que estar muerto en vida, siendo la muerte tan liberadora que regresa a mi alma donde quiere y debe estar, junto a ti mi amor, abrazada a la tuya para nunca dejarte solo.

Otra encrucijada se apodera de mi mente, ¿Qué manera elegir para efectuar mi muerte?

Lenta o dolorosa o rápida e indolora. Sufrir o no sufrir, eso fluctuó mi demora.

Ahorcarme o envenenarme, dormirme o destrozarme, da lo mismo en este momento, da lo mismo en este instante.

No, no es lo mismo pues esta casa no es sólo mía, y mi madre, al encontrarme en mil llantos rompería. No crean que la he olvidado, en tal egoísta resolución, ella ha de sufri mi muerte, pero hay quien consuele su corazón.

Mi padrastro y mi hermano sola a ella no dejaran, ayudándola a superara que su hijo no volverá jamás.

Pienso más en ellos que en mi al decidir mi acto siguiente, preferirán que conserve relativamente mi cuerpo, que tanto cautivó a los presentes.

Empaque vacío, que simboliza al muerto en vida, al espejismo de hombre que llegué a ser algún día.

Irás a mi funeral? Yo creo que si irías, porque aunque hayamos cambiado tu mente sigue comprendiendo a la mía.

Se que cuando te llamo me escuchas, pero no te atreves a venir, sé que le temes a la vida y a los cambios que conmigo se iban a producir. Por eso ahogo mis esmeraldas en el lago seco de mi amor, ya que todo el agua de mi cuerpo a caído por tu desamor.

Me ahogo en la nada, y para hacer honor a mi tormento, he decidido matarme en el mar de lágrimas de mis lamentos.

Abro la puerta que me dirige al encuentro con mi destino, doy mis primeros pasos llegando justo a la punta de mi condena; dejo correr el agua hasta que llegue al borde de la bañera. Me siento en la orilla y sumerjo una mano, vigilándolo que viene.

Son estos minutos que te dedico, mis últimos instantes de amor, para recordarte y plasmarme en el alma lo que será mi última misión.

Ahora es cuando más te necesito para no retroceder y desistir de mi opción, para no volver a violar el deseo muerto del que fue mi corazón.

Mi pecho se oprime, mi boca exhala un suspiro de desesperación, pero aun firme en determinación, busco fuerza en mi interior. Se libera mi alma, se ahoga mi cuerpo;: mi corazón se detiene y finalmente cumplo lo que quería, estar contigo para siempre.

Ángel vigilante, demonio al acecho, te observo desde lejos y acompaño tus sueños. Lloraste por mi, sufriste mi partida como nunca pensé que lo harías, pero me lograste sentir, percibir que a tu lado aun sigo con vida.

Mi alma vive en ti, a tu lado, al igual que mi recuerdo mientras yo he cumplido mi sueño anhelado, de estar la eternidad acompañando a la persona que más amo.


End file.
